


【菲翔/NC-17】一见如故

by NiganaIndicates



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiganaIndicates/pseuds/NiganaIndicates
Summary: -牛郎阿翔X富家少爷阿菲-我也没去过牛郎店，权当瞎写，看个乐就完事了-我流，除了最后有一点点意识味的车之外都可以算是翔菲翔无差





	【菲翔/NC-17】一见如故

左翔太郎讨厌下雨天。倒不是因为其他，只是下雨会让他回去的路变得泥泞，额外增加他擦皮鞋和洗裤腿的工作量，让他新买的一盒鞋油和洗衣粉提早告罄。他喜欢风都的风，却不太能欣赏和雨厮混在一起的风，介于那种情况会让他的工作量再次翻倍，从局部清洗直接上升到不仅要洗衣服还要洗自己的地步，着实让人感到烦躁。

但比起这些，左翔太郎更不能忍受店里过于浓郁的酒气和肉味。他该习惯的，通常情况，只是今天或是人太多、或是昨天的派对没打扫干净，不知为何他光呆着都觉得头脑发闷，不能容忍。翔太郎左瞄一眼右瞄一眼，看着喜好监工的亚树子没往他身上看，便趁机把侧门开条缝，身子一闪就溜地没了影。

外面正在下雨。他想逃也不能逃，只得靠在门板上深吸一口气，点燃一根薄荷味的烟。弹珠还没来得及挥发，因此他满鼻都是潮土的清香。左翔太郎吐出一口烟，手指在正中一点，看着烟圈绕着他手指旋转，最后沉甸甸地消失在雨幕里，只留下满脑子刺鼻的气味。

“那个，怎么做到的。”雨帘忽然出声问他。

左翔太郎给吓得差点让烟头烫了手，扭头一看才发现巷子里堆积如山的废纸箱里竟蹲着个影子。硬汉心里七上八下，直想到亚树子之前说的什么寻仇恶鬼怨灵附身一类的东西，还是一边在脑子里重复没事没事万物皆虚一边探个头去看。这一看他也放了心。箱子里的人大抵不是鬼，若真是，那也是个太惨太惨的鬼——少年满身都是泥，又给雨浇透了，打结的头发直往下淌泥水，把他应该还算好看的脸糊得一片乌粽。左翔太郎没敢贸然伸手去碰他，但这样放着当没看见也着实失礼，便只好折中地掐了烟，往他那边挪了两步。“你叫什么？”翔太郎问。

这时候鬼又不说话了。

左翔太郎叹口气。牛郎向来很准的直觉跟他讲，他这是碰上了个大麻烦。或许把这孩子扔在这才是最好的选择。只要他藏得够好，巷子里这么多纸箱子，肯定没人能发现得了他。至于淋雨这些事也都是太阳一晒就能解决的，最多不过是衣服脏了落魄点。原因？他为什么要去管这孩子流浪街头的原因？而且最重要的是，自己也没钱养他...牛郎在脑内自我说服了三四轮，终于定下个放着少年不管的方针。他从自己的思绪中睁开眼，正好对上那只藏在纸箱里的、小猫的视线。

少年看着他。那双绿眼睛像是名贵宝石，在凌晨的雨里被打湿，破碎。那双眼睛盯着翔太郎，问：你要拒绝我吗？

翔太郎话到嘴边又说不出口。半晌，他把夹在手里的烟扔在地上，泄气似地踩了两脚，整个人踏进雨的管辖范围内。“出的来吗？”他问。少年点点头，飞快地从纸箱里爬出来，生怕翔太郎反悔一般握住他的手。翔太郎这才发现他的手也是脏的，又冰又凉，手心布满了大大小小的伤口，翘起的皮扫过他被捏住的大拇指。这下回去上班是没戏了，翔太郎才在雨里站了多一会就已经给淋得透湿，他看了看时间，也离下班不远——没有指名的时候早退也无妨。于是牛郎脱了外套给少年充当雨衣，又一路小跑着把他带到自己停摩托的前院门口。少年反应的倒是快，在翔太郎找头盔转头想给他戴上的时候就已经乖乖坐在了后座上，两条胳膊乖巧地环上翔太郎的腰。

好吧，左翔太郎又一次地输了。至少他很听话。牛郎这么安慰自己。

 

两个人到家的时候天蒙蒙亮，雨还没有停的趋势。左翔太郎把车停好，回头时发现少年就站在那，背靠着墙等他。翔太郎试探性地又伸出手，果不其然看到小猫眼里一亮，立马回握了上来，挠的翔太郎心底痒痒。硬汉把他拉上楼梯又拉进家门，直到把他推进浴室时才松开手。

“你先洗，这边是热水。”翔太郎帮着开了花洒。这下他幸亏昨天才擦过浴缸，不然怎么好意思让人家进来...就在他胡思乱想的这一会，少年已经脱了衣服钻进冷水里，吓得翔太郎又给他一把拉出来。“你等水热了再进去。”翔太郎实在没法安心，便又在浴室里呆了会，直到帮他试了水温合格才安心地松开他的手。少年把翔太郎握过的手反反复复看了好几次，像是那上面被施了什么稀奇魔法一样。

“你不洗吗？”少年被他按进水里的时候问。左翔太郎一愣，手就要搭上帽子摆出装酷的姿势（然而他进门的时候就把帽子挂在一边，所以手里什么都摸不到）：“啊啊，我去给你找两件衣服。马上就回来，好吗？”

这应该算是少年可以接受的答案。因为他很快嗯了一声，冲翔太郎点点头。

 

牛郎翻箱倒柜，也没找出什么可能适合这个年龄的孩子穿的衣服（文化衫或者兜帽衫？可惜这并不在他的审美范围内，自然也没买），便只好退而求其次地拿了自己的白衬衫和毛衣。翔太郎都走到门口了，想想觉得还是不够保暖，于是又退回去把亚树子之前织失败送他的围巾拿上。这就导致他再推开浴室的时候抱着一大团东西，摞在洗手台上的时候发出一声巨大的闷响。

“洗完了？”翔太郎转过身，正好看到少年从水里探出个脑袋。对方现在倒是不脏了，泥水似乎也被他放掉，浴缸里澄着半缸清水。翔太郎摸了把他的头发，又油又让人觉得干，很明显只是过了下水，完全没打泡沫。牛郎这才想起来自己没和他说过洗发水和沐浴露都放在哪，便又从架子上拿下来给他。

“等你洗好了，这是毛巾。”翔太郎给他指。“这是衣服。我只有衬衫和毛衣，你将就着穿。头发擦干了就把围巾围上，动作快点，小心着凉。”他嘱咐完，不知怎么又加上一句：“我在外面等你。”

 

要说左翔太郎完全不在乎这少年的身份，那肯定是假的。但至少现在他觉得自己没必要对这种事刨根问底。巷里的每个人都有属于自己的秘密，坦诚如左翔太郎尚有隐瞒，想必少年不愿说的事也不在少，他可以理解。刚洗完澡的人穿着翔太郎的衬衫和毛衣出来，披着毛巾，过大的袖口下伸出一只堪称纤细的手。翔太郎指指沙发让他坐上去，回头给他拿了瓶水，看见对方手上的伤又顿了顿，顺手帮他拧了瓶盖才递过去。被捡回来的人接过水，真像小猫一样一点一点地坐在沙发上捧着喝。他可能没擦头发或者没擦干，总之半长不短的发丝还在往下时不时地向下滴水...翔太郎没有办法，只好又去浴室里拿了毛巾、让他闭上眼睛，帮他把头发搞干。这简直像老妈子一样。翔太郎在内心吐槽，在对方看过来的时候又软了心。他没法对这家伙看向他的眼神说不。

“好好好，擦干了。”翔太郎弹了一下少年好奇地凑上来的脑壳，愉快地看着对方捂着脑袋倒在沙发里的样子。“我去洗澡。出来给你的手上药。”

他前脚刚走进浴室、又探了个脑袋出来：“你想看什么就看吧，电视遥控器在桌子底下的柜子里。”

 

左翔太郎洗完澡出来的时候天已经亮了。少年窝在他沙发的一角，手里捧着他的侦探小说，阳光把他的轮廓晕的模模糊糊，无端叫人心生暖意。翔太郎从沙发底下拖出医疗箱，好在对方也足够配合，让伸手就伸，只是碘酒一沾到伤口就反应性地往回缩，嘴里还嘶嘶地倒吸凉气，翔太郎只好抓着他的手才把这简单消毒做完。已经肿起来的地方他也没什么办法，只能拿红霉素涂涂，希望别发展得更加严重。翔太郎搞完这一堆事，觉得一晚上已经忙活太多，有点力不从心，刚起身想去休息却今天第无数次地被少年——肚子里的咕噜声——打断。

左翔太郎扶额：“...我给你做点吃的？”

少年点点头。

 

从来没修过厨艺的牛郎对自己水平也没有清晰的认知。他自我认为是能吃有余，好吃不足，拉开冰箱发现剩下的东西也就能凉水和面做个鸡蛋卷，豪华谈不上，能填饱肚子就算万幸。左翔太郎哼着歌转身，颇有兴致地对着客厅搅动面糊，正好看到少年想拿书却碍于刚上了药、只能收回手。他的神色在不愉快和忍耐之间切换，最终还是败给痛感，不满地咂咂嘴缩进沙发里。翔太郎看着这场景直忍不住笑，背过头去正好感受到对方投在自己背上半怨不恨、颇带玩笑性质的愤怒眼神。

简直像他们早就相识一般。左翔太郎先端上来的鸡蛋饼毫不客气地进了少年的嘴。对方脸上五味杂陈，动筷子的手却没停下，翔太郎就姑且算是对方承认了他的厨艺——要是白吃馒头要是还敢嫌馒头黑，他就真要把这个白眼猫从窗户里一脚踹出去了。

“翔太郎，”吃着鸡蛋卷的少年忽然开口。“如果你想的话，叫我菲利普吧。”

“喂，那不是侦探小说里角色的名字吗？”翔太郎反应迅速。还是我家放着的侦探小说里人物的名字啊！

菲利普偏偏头：“你不喜欢这个角色吗？”

“喜欢倒是喜欢...”翔太郎一时间无语。看这家伙的样子十有八九是和家里闹掰不想回去的，要让他说出本名也算是为难他。或许翔太郎该因为他没有随口说出个像模像样的日本名字、让自己走街串巷到处问这个不存在的人而感到庆幸？...会那样做的人也太恶魔了吧！翔太郎在心里无能吐槽。“啊，算了！”他发狠地挠挠后脑勺。“随你便吧！”

 

吃完饭的菲利普意外地提出要自己收拾盘子，让翔太郎先去睡觉。后者真真实实的忙了一个晚上加一个凌晨，吃完糖加得过多的鸡蛋卷更是觉得腻，甜味糊在喉口也糊在眼皮，听菲利普一说睡觉的事顿时困意冲心，喝了口水便回到自己房里休息。菲利普——老实说，他没接触过洗碗这种事，但从各种渠道里听来的消息总结一下，会总是会个七七八八。

他收拾好了盘子，趁着阳光正好开始打量左翔太郎家里的装置。不得不说左翔太郎手里真没什么好玩的。当然，那是和他习惯的地方对比，说不定翔太郎这样的装饰就是当今一般人生活的常态呢，菲利普不了解，对此也说不准。他早上那会功夫就把翔太郎的侦探小说看得八九不离十，导致现在如果要找点事干就只能和电视或者收音机较劲。修收音机或许比看电视要有意思，菲利普琢磨琢磨，脑袋弯到翔太郎万能的沙发底下看看，果不其然拖出来个工具箱，里面放着他要用的楔子镊子小螺丝。

这世上没有天才菲利普修不好的东西。

 

左翔太郎是被某种吵吵嚷嚷的电流声叫醒的。他应该一觉睡到了下午，过那么几个小时就要去上班，所以就算被吵醒也没出现头疼头晕的症状。他穿上衬衫推开门，便看到菲利普搬了个凳子蹲在柜子面前、玩他坏了不知道多少年的收音机。翔太郎这才发现那是收音机里传来的电流声——他甚至都不知道这收音机能发出声音，老实说，之前不管是敲还是拍这机子都没反应，左翔太郎就干脆放弃维修，选择把它雪藏在柜子深处。也不知道菲利普怎么把它挖出来、又怎么把它修好，总之...翔太郎看着菲利普饶有兴致地转按钮，满脸都是天真的快乐和自满。

这也不坏。他想。

菲利普听到他出来，象征性地冲他挥挥手，但最主要的兴趣还在收音机上。翔太郎见状也没想着打断他，自己打开冰箱门想拿瓶啤酒，可考虑到有未成年在这手腕就一扭，拿到了旁边不知道是买什么送的一小听雪碧。他给菲利普倒了半杯，易拉罐里剩下的他就对嘴干了，这种平常他碰也不碰的碳酸饮料竟也不像他想象的那么难喝。菲利普一只手还拿着镊子，另一只手几乎是无意识地接过杯子往嘴里一小口一小口地送，看的翔太郎只想摸他的脑袋。

左翔太郎也这样做了。似乎料到这种行为的菲利普抖都没抖一下，仍然夹着电线调整位置，只有给翔太郎的手挡着光了的时候才轻轻啧下嘴。“你的打字机，”天才修理工赏给他一个眼神。“我修好了。”

“...我的打字机坏了？”翔太郎使劲回忆。

“H键和N键不好用。后面的连接口锈了，我给你找了点钢片垫着键板，现在用起来应该没问题了。”菲利普头也不抬。左翔太郎还想问点啥，对方却完全没有回答的兴致，一镊子把他打发到打字机的方向。翔太郎叹着气，深觉自己是捡了个天才也是捡了个不听人话的小混蛋。

分明刚捡回来的时候还乖乖的？这才半天不到就原形毕露了啊，也太没耐心了。

但不得不说菲利普在修东西上确实有一手。翔太郎敲着字，觉得心情从来没这么舒畅过，顿时间才思泉涌、一写就写到下午五点半。左翔太郎看着天色渐暗才突然发觉不妙，连忙回去套上马甲和领带就要往外走。

“你要去哪？”菲利普堵住他。

“上班。”

“今天是周日。”

左翔太郎斟酌了一下语言：“我们这种...上夜班的，都是一周七天无休的。”

“哦。”意料之外地，菲利普点点头，竟然很轻松地接受了这个事实。“你在哪里上班？”

“......一个街区外的超市。”翔太郎只能这么回答。不好意思了照井店长，你就当我真的在你那里打工吧。菲利普嗯了一声，算是接受了这个答案，只是明眼人都能看出他突然低落下去的心情。少年低着头，从翔太郎身边蹭过去，周身的气场让翔太郎毫不怀疑他现在就脸上写的定然是郁郁寡欢四个大字。这孩子，不会是讨厌一个人待在家里吧？左翔太郎忽然想起菲利普看他的眼神，那里面似乎...是写着“渴望被陪伴”这回事的。要出门的牛郎连忙抓住后者还没飘远的肩膀：“你先睡，”他轻声安慰对方。“我很快就回来。”

菲利普的眼睛亮了起来。他点点头。

 

当然，“很快就回来”是不可能的。翔太郎因为昨天早退的事还吃了亚树子一拖鞋，辩解失败后被暴怒的调酒师发派去收拾仓库。其实翔太郎长得好看、观察力又敏锐、聊上两句就能让人觉得舒心，因此指名翔太郎的客人并不少。只是这牛郎酒量稀烂，往往喝不过两杯就要自己先倒下；亚树子也不放心让他出去接那些陌生的客人，便运用自己的关系偷偷给他安排点心理辅导居多、灌酒陪醉居少的活。这种事干得漂亮了能让人捞得不少，但通常...用收益惨淡来形容是一点也不为过。

“真是怪了。”亚树子叼着鸡尾酒瓶的瓶盖都忘了放开。“可恶～！旷了工还这么高兴，翔太郎这家伙！真应该让他扫一周仓库！”

单手撑着门的牛郎当时就转过身吼她：“——喂，你别以为我听不到——等下你是不是故意刁难我，这仓库怎么这么乱！”

“我告诉你，你要是收不好就别想下班！”

亚树子的拖鞋啪地打到被翔太郎掩着保命的仓库门上。

“搞快点！！！没收拾完别出现在我面前！！！”

 

在鸣海亚树子的无情监管下，左翔太郎不仅做足了今天的份额，甚至连昨天翘掉的半个多小时都给强制补上。表面偷懒实为苦力的牛郎搬东西搬得腰酸背痛，一路揉着后腰蹭上楼梯，半只脚踏进门里才猛地想起自己家里睡着人，于是推开门的动作顿时变得轻柔。天色半亮未亮，楼道连着客厅都是冷冷的灰黑色，叫人看了心生寒意。翔太郎推开一条缝，从那细细的裂隙里、流出菲利普给他留着的、小夜灯鹅黄色的光。男孩缩在他的床上，把他的衣服叠起来枕在脑下，或许是等他回来等到睡着了。菲利普显得这样小、这样纤瘦，半张脸埋在翔太郎的枕头侧边，呼吸均匀而平缓。

左翔太郎替他掖上被角。

 

这一觉两人睡得都极为踏实。作为从不赖床、在家里甚至讨厌睡觉的少年人，菲利普少有地从凌晨三点一直睡到第二天正午，魔幻的则是一觉醒来发现自己抱着的枕头变成了人。睡相极差的翔太郎像个八爪鱼似的抱着他，又跟火堆一样把被子捂得暖暖烘烘，在这冷天里也让菲利普背上微微冒汗。

菲利普试着把胳膊伸出被子外面，这才总算能呼出口气。可翔太郎明显不愿意放过他——牛郎似乎感觉到什么一般地抖了抖脑袋，头发擦过菲利普扬起的脖颈，害的后者浑身一颤。聪明小孩从小胆大，什么叛逆的事情没做过，这会却连低头都不敢，一向自满的大脑里这时候如烟花炸裂，神经元争先恐后汇报消息，让他的心脏砰砰跳动。

“结果根本不是很快回来，”菲利普嘟囔。“翔太郎...”

出身也好、工作也好，究竟要骗我到什么时候？

 

但他暂时没有空去搞清楚这个问题。左翔太郎一觉睡到亚树子炮轰他电话、赶他去上班的时间才姗姗转醒，接过菲利普递过去的水才喝了没两口就还给对方，只顾着一边慌慌张张地穿衣服一边给菲利普道歉。少年拿他也没什么办法，刚说完一路走好对方就冲出了家门。翔太郎注意到对方这次没有坐在收音机前，而是摆弄着他应当没什么问题的电视，也不知道在研究什么。他走着走着，寻思自己是不是之前对哪个废弃电器照料有加，现在变成维修工上门给他做免费保修...左翔太郎在灯红酒绿间思索。他刚刚陪了几杯酒，脑袋已经有点晕乎乎的，只顾着坐在吧台上摆着造型和亚树子有一遭没一遭地唠嗑，对周围情况也没甚察觉。

 

这就是问题之所在。

 

直到被鸣海亚树子推着赶出来、塞上来接应的照井龙的汽车后座，牛郎都还没搞太清楚自己到底经历了什么。他不过是很普通地替某个来找他的姑娘说了两句话、很普通地把对方护在自己身后、很普通地和来找事的人打了一架...只是最后对方抄起酒瓶的动作超出了普通斗殴的范围。翔太郎的侧额被打破了一个小口，好在不严重，只是看上去血乎流拉的吓人（也多亏了看上去恐怖才让对面及时停手）鸣海亚树子被这个状况吓得语无伦次，在人声尖叫中给准交往中男友照井龙紧急通话、让他赶快过来把左翔太郎接走。

于是就是现在这幅模样。

酒馆里打架斗殴也不是第一次。左翔太郎对自己的肉搏技术相当有自信。虽然比不过天生怪力的照井龙，但他也算是打破风都（基本）无敌手。好歹他中二时期也是自称过风都守护者的家伙，那时候下至找猫找狗、上至协助破案，他和大叔无所不能...尽管那都是过去了。

左翔太郎说过无数次不再提这事，却总是在头脑晕眩的时候想起最后那个任务的影子。老实说他已经记不太清楚，每次记起都觉得是再虚幻不过的梦，只有圆咲这两字和死的恐惧深深刻在他身体里，顺着大叔颤抖地、把帽子按在他头上的动作一起，让他的脊背布满寒意。他向往的人用了那条命去救了一个孩子，而他现在甚至记不得那个孩子的长相和名字，只有那双绿眼睛盯着他，让他心头无端发颤。

想了这么多有的没的，他还是视线模糊。牛郎觉得似乎下了雨，某些液体从他的额角滑下来，冰凉冰凉的。他还没顾着伸手去摸，照井龙就把他从车上扯下来扔在便利店门口，也不知道给谁打了个电话。便利店的白光扎得他眼睛生痛，于是他靠在玻璃橱窗上，两只手抱着枕在脑。他的本能告诉自己该回家，趁着尚还有意识，但他的身体整个僵硬，动也懒得动一下。

他看到菲利普穿着他的衬衫、气喘吁吁地跑来。

“怎么回事？”明显没怎么锻炼过的少年跑的筋疲力尽，只来得及冲到翔太郎面前、却连直起腰的力气都没有，还得让伤员一手撑着才能把他扶起来。照井龙在柜台后面隔空闷喊“不要向我提问！”，气势之足吓得翔太郎一哆嗦，菲利普望向坐在便利店里的男人，似乎认定了他是罪魁凶手，眼神猛地变得认真而凶狠。

“跟他没关系。”翔太郎连忙阻止少年要冲上去的动作。

“我知道，翔太郎！”菲利普看着他额头上的血，手里拿着的纸换了一张又一张。他很明显没见过这样的场面，慌张地怎么擦也擦不干净，这幅样子着实把翔太郎逗笑了。他抓住菲利普的手腕，切身体会到对方的紧张和恐惧。那双温热的、灵巧的、能让他家电器重获新生的手这时却冰冰凉，颤抖得完全不像样子。

“这也是梦吗，菲利普。”他忽然开口。

菲利普愣了一下，如他所料地冷静下来。

“这也是梦。”少年答。

“但我此时此刻、就在这里、就在你的身边，翔太郎。”

左翔太郎嗯了一声，似乎是终于安下心、倒在少年的怀里。

 

左翔太郎再次醒来时，是个正如他和菲利普初遇时一样的阴雨天。雨水仿佛要打穿玻璃，从百叶窗的缝隙里乘着风，直接捎进他的脑袋，叫他后脑针扎一样地刺痛。翔太郎摸了摸身旁被叠好的衣服，从床上爬起来，仔仔细细地打量了一圈自己的公寓——沙发上，桌子下面，甚至衣柜他都拉开看了看，最终得出谁也不在的结论。他爱看的侦探小说整整齐齐地码在桌子上，旁边放着修好的收音机。天色暗淡，风又冷清，吹过他身边的时候带不起一点声音。翔太郎想按开收音机，却又在半路收回了手。

餐桌上摆着一盘鸡蛋卷。翔太郎尝了一口，觉得可能是放得太久，吃的他舌苔发苦、喉头干涩。桌上摆着一瓶拧开了的水，他也记不得是什么时候放在那的，总之灌进嘴里权当润喉咙。左翔太郎摁通了亚树子的电话——他有生以来第一次这么希望能快点到上班时间。鸣海亚树子照常在铃响了三声之后对他吵吵嚷嚷，嗓门大得仿佛二十个女中学生在耳边合唱忐忑。“小声点，亚树子。”他说。“我还是个伤员呢。”

“我刚刚可是在关心你——话说回来你到底怎么样？昨天的伤好了吗？头晕不晕？龙君说你手机落在家里打电话是别人——”

“喂喂，亚树子，你竟然小瞧我？像我这样的本职硬汉怎么会被这种小事打败啊！”翔太郎打断她。

“哇，好恶心。所以你要说什么？”

“我今天早点去上班。给我安排点活啊，大嗓门小姐。”

“你刚受伤还要来上班——啊你个混蛋叫谁大嗓门————————！”

左翔太郎飞快地挂断电话。他可不想被亚树子吵到要做半个小时的聋子。翔太郎照照镜子，发觉伤口已经给处理的差不多；很明显有人帮他擦了血、又用碘酒消了毒。翔太郎思来想去，还是在侧额上贴了个创口贴，又把刘海顺向一边，挡住创可贴的影子。虽然脑袋还是一阵一阵抽地痛，但翔太郎现在一点都坐不住。他到店里的时候正好看到鸣海亚树子在和老顾客聊天，一看到他就拎着拖鞋要冲上来报刚刚被叫大嗓门小姐的仇，吓得翔太郎赶紧示弱。老顾客对这场景也习以为常，在旁边笑着打哈哈。亚树子眼睛一转，猛扑上去在老顾客耳边一阵恶魔低语，吓得老顾客脸色瞬息万变——她是领略过小翔指名陪酒的痛的。好在亚树子反应及时，又是答应半价又是答应最好的座位，才让老顾客鼓起勇气，再次挑战翔太郎。

鸣海亚树子虽然咋咋唬唬，本职工作（和糊弄人）做的确实是好，每次也都能给他安排像模像样的活。左翔太郎感激地冲调酒师摆了个pose，果不其然地换来对方擦脸而过的一个飞拖。

 

他喝了太多酒。牛郎心里清楚，却没法停下给自己和对方灌酒的动作。老顾客显然没想到他竟然会这么拼命，好奇心也给提到嗓子眼，趁着酒意就想着套他的话。可翔太郎也算是老油条，顾客的话试了两轮也没试出什么东西，反倒是把自己的近况说了个八九不离十。真不愧是风都以前有名的小侦探，顾客叹口气。不管是女人的第六感还是什么，她都能很明显地感知到翔太郎的心不在她身上、也不在酒上。可谁不喜欢这样可爱的小翔呢？不如说她宁可花钱去陪陪失神的小翔，也不想和新人较劲。她看着翔太郎满脸通红，脸上的痛苦和某种强撑的笑意融化成一个让人心疼的弧度。他的帽子斜扣在脑门上，和刘海一起遮住半边眼睛。顾客想伸手去撩他的刘海，却被身后突然的声音打断。

“翔太郎。”她听到身后有人叫牛郎的名字。她转过身，几乎要被那个少年冷静的怒意吓得腿脚发软，张着嘴也全然叫不出声，伸出的手就这样停在半空中；一向胆大的鸣海亚树子这时也鲜有地不知如何是好，手里的拖鞋将出未出——在这僵持的情况下，反而是被点名的人最为镇定。

“哟，菲利普。”左翔太郎冲他勾起嘴角。

菲利普一把冲上来、拍开顾客尚悬着的手，狠狠抓住他的领子。他抓的极紧，把翔太郎的衬衫和领带一并拽到眼前，熨的平整的衬衫在他手里都要被攥成咸菜。两人凑的极近，菲利普几乎是脸对脸地顶着翔太郎的鼻子，牛郎却还是那般镇定自若，甚至注意到菲利普手上的伤口被绷带一圈一圈包得仔细，一看就是专业人士所为。

“这也是梦？”翔太郎问。

“这不是梦。”菲利普吼他。“你就这么想死吗，翔太郎？”

 

菲利普是怎么把他带出酒吧、又是怎么把他塞进专门接送的车里、怎么把他带进圆咲家的大院子，左翔太郎已经记不太清楚了。他只觉得现在比之前任何一次醉酒或者被打晕的时候都更加迷糊，一句完整的话也说不出。他想问的很多，可还没来得及开口就被菲利普实为撕咬的亲吻堵在嗓子眼。菲利普把他按在软绵绵的大床里，也不管他的衣服带着太厚重的酒味，两只手指一扯就拉开了对方的领带。少年人的动作是粗暴的，仿佛泄愤一般在他身上留下一个个咬痕，让翔太郎一边吸气一边本能地扭动身子，试图从他滚烫的触碰里逃离。这似乎让菲利普更加生气，刚刚按着他的手又加大了力度，埋在他颈间的牙齿在翔太郎的侧颈烙下一个个咬痕。

被怒火冲了心的少年很明显没有做扩张的耐心。但他还是做了，在看到翔太郎被手指侵入时瑟缩的动作时，他突然没有办法继续维持狠心的形象。菲利普抱着他从床的这一头滚到那一头，又伸手去拿润滑剂和安全套，并在翔太郎身上落下密密麻麻的亲吻，让牛郎被哈气喷到的地方直哆嗦。翔太郎把手指插进菲利普软软的头发里。他的抚摸轻柔而缓慢，竟让后者觉得这动作里充满了爱意。

可这不足以消灭菲利普的愤怒。他抚摸着牛郎贴的创口贴，那里已经被汗水打湿，周围的一圈皮肤透出淡淡的粉红。“你对谁都可以吗？”他问。

他从没有如此渴望对方的否定。

而翔太郎没有回答。

 

少年被这像是肯定的默认气得说不出话。他一向冷静自持，却被对翔太郎的喜欢冲得失去了理智，只不停地觉得委屈和愤怒。他顶进去的时候几乎是粗鲁的。扩张没有做足，左翔太郎痛的又是闷哼又是嘶嘶吸气，菲利普这才后知后觉的跟着难受。牛郎似乎是察觉到了他的紧张，又伸手拍拍他的后背，垫起腰去配合他的行动。被动方的放松显然让事情变得好办了许多，菲利普进入的动作也变得越发顺利，直到整根深入、在翔太郎紧致的内穴里探索。

“没关系。”翔太郎安慰对方。少年人对这种敷衍性质的安慰很明显地不满，下身坏心眼地顶在翔太郎的敏感点上研磨，看着对方那清澈的眼睛逐渐在泪水里模糊，方才对他吐出话的嘴唇里也只剩下软糯的呻吟。翔太郎被若有若无的快感和渴求洗刷着神经，想叫又没到那种地步，只是被蹭来蹭去的动作搅得乱七八糟。明眼人都看得出这是性质恶劣的折磨。“这也没关系？”菲利普微笑着亲他。

左翔太郎睁开眼，似乎从菲利普那双青绿的眼睛里找回了一点点理智。“因为是你所以没关系，菲利普。”他悄声回答，在少年的手指划过他脸颊时侧过脑袋，落下一个真正寓意着爱的亲吻。少年的动作停顿了片刻，随后猛地从他的身体里拔出，又狠狠撞在他的敏感点上，让牛郎吐出急不可耐的尖叫声。他加快速度操干着翔太郎的身体，动作快而准确，每一下都稳稳地撞进翔太郎的身体，把那包裹着他的穴肉蹂躏成他的形状。这害的翔太郎想说话也来不及思考，每句到了嘴边都支离破碎，只剩下最本能的情绪在促使他呻吟着蹦出一个个单词。菲利普第一次听到他恳求，听到他说“不要走”，那双眼睛模糊朦胧，在泪水和快感中只剩下对他的挽留。

“好。”菲利普向他许诺。“我们再也不会分开。”


End file.
